


Fin du Jeu

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, Drama, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Tous les jeux ont une fin...
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (light)
Kudos: 2





	Fin du Jeu

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l’univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM, DW & DB.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Des pierres. Des gravats. Des ruines. Des cendres.

C’était tout ce qu’il restait de la salle du Trône du Donjon Rouge, presque entièrement détruite, comme le reste du château.

La pièce avait dû être belle, autrefois, pensa Jon Snow quand il pénétra à l’intérieur, mais il n’en restait quasiment rien.

La plupart des colonnes s’étaient effondrées sous les assauts de Drogon.

Les dalles étaient fissurées, cassées, fendues, noircies par les flammes.

Le plafond s’était totalement écroulé, laissant voir le ciel sombre, presque noir à cause de la fumée. Les cendres tombaient dans la pièces comme des flocons de neige, et en recouvrait le sol d’une couche poudreuse.

Seul le Trône de Fer demeurait intact, aussi effrayant et peu engageant que ce que lui avait raconté Vieille Nan depuis qu’il était tout petit, les épées pointant dans tous les sens, comme si le Trône transpercerait de lui-même quiconque qui tenterait de s’asseoir dessus sans en être digne.

Le trône de Daenerys.

Celui qu’elle avait conquis par le feu et le sang.

Mais Jon Snow se souvint de ce qu’on le lui avait dit.

_Tu es Aegon Targaryen, cinquième du nom, fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et de Lyanna Stark, et héritier légitime du Trône de Fer._

Ainsi, selon Sam, son frère, ses sœurs et Varys, c’était son trône, et non pas celui de Daenerys.

Mais il n’en voulait pas du trône. Il était persuadé que Daenerys serait une bonne reine.

Une reine juste. Une reine magnanime. Une reine miséricordieuse. Une reine bienveillante.

Il le lui avait dit. Il n’avait pas arrêté de le lui dire.

_Tu es ma reine._

Il n’en était plus aussi sûr maintenant. Méritait-elle de monter sur le Trône ? Valait-elle mieux que tous ceux qu’elle avait traités de tyrans, de tortionnaires, maintenant qu’elle avait décimé presque l’intégralité d’une ville ?

Malheureusement, plus personne n’était là pour lui donner la réponse.

Mais il en trouva une partie quand il vit deux formes noires au sol, deux formes qui ne ressemblaient en rien aux fragments de mur et de plafond qui jonchaient le sol.

Deux corps.

De loin, il était impossible de deviner l’identité des deux personnes, mais ce fut quand il s’approcha qu’il les reconnut.

Cersei et Jaime Lannister.

Couverts de sang, de poussière et de cendres, ils paraissaient presque paisibles, sous le ciel, alors que la mort s’était abattue sur eux comme la misère s’abattait sur le monde.

Ce fut cependant autre chose qui attira son attention.

Des pleurs.

Des pleurs de bébé.

Et ce fut quand il se pencha plus près des deux corps qu’il aperçut un bébé, hurlant, niché dans les bras de sa mère.

Que devait-il faire ? S’il laissait le bébé ici, il mourrait certainement. Mais s’il le prenait avec lui, quel serait la réaction de Daenerys ? Laisserait-elle vivre le fils ou la fille de Cersei Lannister ? Non, certainement pas.

Mais alors que le bébé continuait de pleurer, il sut ce qu’il devait faire.

Il prit le nourrisson, l’arrachant à l’étreinte mortelle de Cersei.

Les pleurs du nouveau-né s’arrêtèrent immédiatement quand il fut dans les bras de Jon.

Le bébé ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, et les posa sur lui.

Jon continua de regarder le bébé, ne sachant pas ce qu’il allait pouvoir en faire, ou comment il allait cacher son existence à Daenerys.

‘’On dirait qu’elle vous aime bien, Jon Snow.’’

Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix, une voix qu’il n’avait entendue qu’une seule fois, mais qu’il reconnaissait tout de même.

La voix de Cersei Lannister.

Il regarda la reine, et vit qu’elle avait ouvert ses beaux yeux verts, vert émeraude, vert feu grégeois, et qu’elle le regardait à présent tenir sa fille.

‘’Vous n’êtes pas morte.’’

Ce n’était même pas une question. C’était une simple affirmation, aussi inutile soit-elle.

‘’Finement observé ’’répondit Cersei, sarcastique.

Sa respiration était haletante et laborieuse, elle était blessée, gravement, cela se voyait, c’était évident, et pourtant, elle continuait de se battre, de se battre contre la mort, comme elle l’avait toujours fait, une vraie lionne, jusqu’au bout.

‘’Vous allez mourir.’’

‘’C’est probable. De toute manière, si je ne meurs pas dans les prochaines heures, votre reine s’en chargera.’’

Et ça aussi, Jon le savait. Il avait vu ce que Daenerys faisait à ses ennemis, à ceux qui s’opposaient à elle et à ceux qui refusaient de ployer le genou devant elle.

Elle-même le lui avait dit.

_Je n’ai pas d’amour ici. Je n’ai que de la peur. Mais soit. La peur suffira._

La peur. Le feu. Le sang.

Et c’est exactement ce qui attendait la reine. Le feu et le sang.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Cersei.

‘’J’ai toujours cru que ce serait un de mes frères. Tyrion, plus précisément. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée.’’

Quand elle lui eu dit ça, Jon Snow comprit ce qu’elle sous-entendait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. S’il faisait cela, il trahirait Daenerys. Il la trahirait, en ne lui livrant pas une de ses ennemis.

Il trahirait sa parole. Il trahirait la parole qu’il lui avait donné, le serment qu’il avait fait sur son honneur.

Mais, après tout, pouvait-il laisser encore une autre personne souffrir ? Une personne, qui, en dépit de toutes les atrocités qu’elle avait pu commettre, demeurait un être humain ? Pouvait-il laisser une autre personne périr dans le feu du dragon ? Pouvait-il laisser encore plus de sang couler ?

Feu et sang.

La devise des Targaryens. La devise de Daenerys. Sa devise.

‘’Je sais à quoi vous pensez.’’

Jon regarda Cersei attentivement.

‘’Votre père aussi était un homme d’honneur. J’avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Mais c’était un idiot. Un idiot honorable, certes, mais idiot tout de même. Et les idiots ne peuvent pas gagner au jeu des trônes.’’

‘’Je ne veux pas gagner à ce jeu-là.’’

‘’Vous n’avez pas le choix. Quand on joue au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr, il n’y a pas de moyen terme.’’

‘’Ce jeu est terminé.’’

‘’Ce jeu ne se termine jamais, et ne se terminera jamais. Bien des gens ont essayé d’y mettre fin, mais ils ont toujours échoué. Pour le stopper, il faudrait qu’un bon monarque soit assis sur le Trône de Fer.’’

Un bon monarque.

Il avait été persuadé que Daenerys serait une bonne souveraine, mais en était-il toujours sûr ?

Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il sut ce qu’était le bon choix.

Il regarda la petite fille dans ses bras, et la reposa contre sa mère.

Il dégaina Grand-Griffe, et, la tenant devant lui, demanda :

‘’Cersei Lannister… Avez-vous des dernières volontés ?’’

Avec toutes les peines et toute la douleur du monde que lui faisaient subir son corps meurtri, Cersei décrocha son pendentif de son cou et enleva la main d’or du corps sans vie de son frère jumeau.

‘’Amenez notre fille à Tyrion… Il s’en occupera. Donnez-lui cela, et dites-lui de les lui offrir quand elle aura enfin l’âge de savoir ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé. Quand elle demandera à en savoir plus sur son père et sa mère.’’

Jon hocha la tête.

‘’Et faites vites, Aegon Targaryen. Mon frère m’attend.’’

Il acquiesça.

Une épée qui se lève.

Du sang. Pas de sang qui coule à flot, seulement un mince filet.

Un tout petit peu de sang écarlate qui coula dans les cheveux d’or de la reine, de la dernière lionne, quand la vie, elle, s’échappa de son corps.

* * *

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard, quand les quelques cloches qui restaient sonnèrent pour annoncer la mort de Daenerys Targaryen, poignardée avant d’avoir pu accéder au trône, et que Sansa Stark et Tyrion Lannister furent proclamée Reine et Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes que Jon sut que Cersei avait tort.

Tout jeu a une fin.

Surtout le jeu des trônes.

_Pour le stopper, il faudrait qu’un bon monarque soit assis sur le Trône de Fer._

Et, maintenant, de bons monarques assis sur le Trône de Fer, il n’y en avait non pas un, mais deux.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
